


Cursed

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: A Nick and Natalie angst fest.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Cursed  
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Nick and Natalie were in the loft after work. Nick's in one of his self pitying  
moods and Natalie's angry.

"Nat, you should stay away from me. I'm no good for you. I'm cursed." 

"Nick, you're not cursed. If anyone is I am. Everyone I know drops dead before their time. Look at the murder rate of my friends and family. If anyone should be feeling sorry for themselves it is me." 

"Nat, you just have bad luck." 

"No, Nick, I'm the cursed one. If you stick around me you'll probably die too. Or be found out. Remember when LC framed you and I tried to help?" Nick nodded and Nat continued, "I only made it worse. I got you convicted. Some help I was." 

"That wasn't your fault. You had to mislabel the samples to cover for me." 

"I never should have done that. I almost got you killed because they transferred you during the day." 

"That wasn't the first time I had to be outside during the day. I survived with no problem. You figured it out and cleared me." 

LaCroix entered the room. "Would you both stop it. You're making me sick. Dr. Lambert I didn't know you had such dark tastes. " A wicked smirk crossed his face. "You two are perfect for each other. Nicholas, I was wrong to try and keep you and her apart." 

The end 


End file.
